godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DarkFawful/Reinventions Series 2- Godzilla Revival Resurrección
This is the second series of Reinventions. It takes place 20 years after the first series. It has several connections to the original series including the same settings and a couple of references and a small appearance by Koshiro and Luna as adults. These reinventions also contain Gamera monsters and several other companies monsters. Godzilla Millennium Godzilla Millennium (G.M.) is a kid named Conan Edagawa (Obvious Reference). He lived in a small town in a barren area of Japan. One day he found a secret door in his basement and forced it open,discovering a deserted lab,covered in gore and blood. He entered an escape chamber,and discovered a computer console. On it was a recorded message of a man and his wife saying "Whoever finds this shall inherit the powers of those who saved the world with amazing power." and a G-Module launched from the console and latched itsef on to Conan's arm. He screamed in pain as it installed itself and would not come off. Conan then noticed a dark shape appearing from the corner. It lunged at Conan and attempted to kill him,but Conan managed to fend it off and ran out of the lab. Slamming the door shut,as he heard the screams of a woman from behind the door. He never truely saw the source of the screams but they talked somewhat as Conan begged her to tell him what the thing on his arm was. She explained it was a G-Module and it would give Conan powers beyond believe when it became active. Suddenly the woman warned him about something coming to attack. Conan's house was suddenly destroyed,and his parents had fled and left him alone. A monster was attacking Conan's house,seeming to be attracted to the G-Module. Conan noticed the monsters creepy resemblance to Irys and began to run. He began banging on the door of his neighbor Shelly Vail's house. She opened the door and he ran in. After much terror and power displayed by the monster,Conan attempted to stand up to it. His G-Module glowed and he turned into Godzilla Millennium and fought the monster with all his might. He then unleashed a mighty nuclear beam and destroyed the monster. Conan then turned back into his human form unexpectedly. Shelly ran up to him in awe and asked him what had just happened. Conan had no idea but he wanted to find out. Trivia *Conan's theme song is Devils Never Cry from Devil May Cry 3. Jack/Ripper Jack was a murderer who lived near Conan. He saw Conan's G-Module from afar and seemed to be intimidated by it. He began to plan a way to destroy it and created a transformation machine,and then inserted it into his knife. He then attempted several times to assassinate Conan (To humorous results,such as an anvil falling on Jack and making him a human pancake,and Jack being stung by thousands of bees) but in his final attempt he set a bomb that would destroy all of Conan's neighborhood. Conan attempted to take down Jack with length of wood but Jack activated his transformation machine,and turned into a giant demon-like humanoid monster called Ripper. He summoned a large house sized knife-like weapon,and attempts to hit a terrified Conan with it. Conan's G-Module somehow blocks it,and starts glowing. Conan yells "Daikaiju DNA active!" and turns into G.M. Category:Blog posts